marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 376
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. With the prospect of being out of a job, Mary Jane wonders what she will do. At this time, Cardiac returns to the office building he owns as Doctor Elias Wirtham. As he undergoes repairs to his body, Cardiac thinks about the events that led up to his crusade against the greedy. He remembers how his brother died of an illness that could have been curable, had the pharmaceutical company that created the drug hadn't surprised the treatment until it became more profitable. That's when he underwent his transformation into Cardiac. With the aid of his closest associates, he had his heart replaced with a beta-particle reactor and replaced his skin with a vibranium mesh. With his repairs done, Cardiac then begins focusing on his next target, Stone. Meanwhile, Styx and Stone are meeting with William Grant to demand payment. Grant is less than happy with their performance now that his studio is in ruins. However, after Styx uses his cancerous touch to kill a plant, Grant changes his mind. Later, Peter Parker meets with his parents at Empire State University, where his father Richard is giving a lecture on their experience in a Russian prison camp.Since , this couple has claimed to be the parents of Peter Parker. His parents were killed in action as revealed in . These people are impostors, as revealed in . Richard states that they were in a Soviet prison camp. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as the Soviet Union collapsed in the late 80s. Watching the speech, Peter is proud of his parents. Not long after, Spider-Man pays a visit to William Grant to find out where he can find Styx and Stone. Given the amount he has to pay to repair damage to his studio, Grant is more than happy to give them up. At that same moment, Cardiac is informed about Stone's current whereabouts. When his assistant points out that Stone used to be a bio-technician, Elias admits that he already knew that. Meanwhile, Spider-Man arrives at Styx and Stone's home and ambushes them. While Stone rushes out of the room to get his shoulder cannons. Spider-Man is left on the defensive against Styx in the small room. At that moment, Cardiac has arrived, but before he can join the battle he spots a man abusing his ex-girlfriend on the street and leaps down to stop it. Back inside, Stone manages to glue Spider-Man's feet to the ground, wrap his arms in a bolo, and spray him in the face with knock out gas. This stuns Spider-Man long enough for Stxy to clamp his deadly hands on Spider-Man's face. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * (film maker) * * Kevin (Cardiac's Employee) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft Items: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Cardiac: * - Elias attends his brother's funeral. * - Elias undergoes the transformation that turns him into Cardiac. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}